


Claiming the Prince's Heart

by Eagefrien



Series: MSA one shots [12]
Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Angst, Animal Transformation, Anti-Magic Laws, Curses, Execution, I promise, I promise they do kinda get together, Implied One Sided Love, It seems platonic at first, Magic, Morally Ambiguous Character, Multi, Royalty, Serious Injuries, Transformation, Witches, almost, also, demonic transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23336917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eagefrien/pseuds/Eagefrien
Summary: Prince Arthur, the next in line for the crown of Hidoria, is faced with a great issue. He has been cursed. If he were to ever fall in love, disaster would overcome the world, and he would bring it to its knees by transforming into a demonic creature and kill everything that moved.But, things aren't always as it seems.
Relationships: Arthur/Lewis (Mystery Skulls Animated), Arthur/Lewis/Vivi (Mystery Skulls Animated), Arthur/Vivi (Mystery Skulls Animated)
Series: MSA one shots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667953
Comments: 9
Kudos: 57





	1. Hope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [swiftishere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swiftishere/gifts).



> Written by request of Nemesis-Is-My-middle-name on Tumblr, also known as Swiftishere on ao3! Check them out! They write wonderfully!!

Sunlight beams through fleece clouds, filtering its rays through the thickets of yellowing canopy, and shining down on the blanket of red leaves coating the forest floor. A torrent of a river is not too far off, streaming water that was so clear and reflective that you could make the stars out in them. Accompanied by her own heavy steps, and the prince’s behind her. _It's been awhile since I’ve gotten to come out here, I’ll have to make sure to give him my thanks. Of course.._

“Dame Vivi,” She turns, head bowed, smiling. Unable to help the pull of her lip, it wasn’t every day that she got to see her highness. Especially not like this. With his hands clasped tightly together and eyes darting around every which way, a hint of rosiness blossoming in his cheek- whether it was from the mild chill or his utter delight on being let outside for once- well, it wouldn't have made a difference. “Thank you for accompanying me out here today. I promise that it has left me with nothing less than gratitude and ecstasy, I will make sure you are rewarded handsomely for your sacrifice-” 

“Your highness, with all due respect,” 

“Yes?” He continues to smile, but now it is almost perfect, a replication of a doll. 

“You dont have to address my like other nobles, your highness.” 

Arthur noticeably deflated. His prim and proper smile dropping with a sigh and he sags forward, “Thank the good _heavens.._ I was wondering when you’d give me the go ahead..” He mumbles, pressing his fingers into his cheeks and forcibly massaging them. The ache must have been unbearable! Vivi snorts into her palm- accidentally bumping her nose in too far.

“You know, you don't have to wait for me,” she explains, and part of her wonders how many times he has, but with a flick of her wrist, and grabbing his attention, she adds, “you could just begin to address me casually as soon as we step out.”

“And let the other guards and ad-advisors think you’re a seduc-ductress in disguise?” Arthur crosses his arms, nodding his head back to the castle with a bitterness clouding his eyes, Vivi only laughed more, “Nah, I’ll pass.”

“Haha! How funny. To think!” Taking a step forward, Vivi takes his wrist and holds it up, pulling him into her, leading him into a twirl, “The one dame they have been sending you out with every season is the one slowly undoing all of their precious work!” His disdain melts away, and he falls with her elegantly- he must have learned the dance recently. Vivi lets go of Arthur and drapes herself dramatically against a nearby tree, feigning despair, “Oh, the tragedy!”

A hand flashes out before her, and despite the anxiety Vivi could feel from its slacked position a dazzling warmth dancing across his face instead, “The Greeks will have a thrill recounting our t-tales.”

“Our downfalls,” She takes his, pulling him into the clearing.

Bad idea, Arthur's eyes dart in every which direction, “O-our triumphs,” before his expression shifts and- 

“Into the great fall of the Hidorian kingdom!” They sing in usion, before Arthur bursts into a fit of cackling giggles, muffled by his own hand slapping a hand over his mouth. Raising her eyebrow, Vivi couldn’t help but laugh as well. _But what made him this hysterical..? Dread? Is a war on the way?_

“Well, i'm glad to hear you’re still in good spirits, your highness..” Standing straight, she returns to his side and places a hand on his shoulder- ignoring how he stiffens, “But you don’t usually joke about .. that. Is something up? Everything going alright with your healer?”

A shallow breath, and he stands straight. Any amount of cheeriness they just had vanished in an instant. “... Ah, yeah, it's fine..” Frowning, Vivi crosses her arms, able to tell by the shudder in Arthurs shoulders that there was bound to be more. Swinging around- far too exaggerated than one would ever assume of a prince, his voice spills out of his mouth faster than he thought, “Well! things are-! _Uh._ They are k-kinda difficult! But-! But, it’ll be alright in the end. No- nothing.. Will fall or- be destroyed or- or .. anything!”

“Hm.” Arthur freezes in his place, eyes wide and lit like candle flames, tucking her hands behind her back, Vivi leans forward barely an inch, “I won't push if you desire, but what do you mean? Surely something must be wrong for you to talk about the end of our name.” Slowly approaching him, Vivi watches his shoulders ride up into his ears and his eyes dart from the trees, the grass and finally back to her. As if worried that someone else will hear. 

Cringing, Arthur bites his lip, “Well… I- we... “ In the distance a twig snaps- most likely from a squirrel- but Arthur jolts hard and jumps into a ridiculously panicked pose, eyes wide and eyebrows furrowed together, breath rapid. 

“Your highness,” he flinches again, gaze shifting one last time before realization dawned on him… how ludicrous he was being. “This… you cannot speak a word of this to anyone. Understand?” 

With a nod, Vivi lets her arms cross and her eyes soften- hopefully lending an ounce of peace to Arthur. 

“We-we.. figured I am still a hopeless romantic,” A rush of blood filling his cheeks, averting his gaze, “The priestess worries I’ve been .. st-struck by cupid's arrow, and considering the curse… I... “ Arms folding, he clutches the fabric tightly and gnaws on his lip- hard enough to be noticeable, and Vivi resists the urge to warn him against it.

But the fear that noticeably coursed through his body. Hard shadows reflecting that onto the otherwise vibrant scenery around them. A cold wind slamming into them at the same time. For good reason too.

That wouldn’t stop her. Moving closer, Vivi resists the urge to take him by the shoulders and hold him close in a hug, “Yes? Did someone catch your eye?” 

Arthur pauses, eyeing her carefully. His eyebrows furrowed together and for half a second his lip quivered. 

Before his smile- lacking anything real- returns and his shoulders sink, “You can say that, Dame Vivi. Hopefully in the coming years, it won't be an issue anymore.”

“Why's that?”

Arthur tilts his head, “You ask a lot, don't you?”

“When I hear any news concerning my prince and my kingdom, I must know every detail. To quell my aching heart.” Her heart was racing, slamming against her chest. Whatever fear she felt wouldn’t find its way onto her face, however. Not when he was already under this stress. 

He didn’t relax. Instead the artificial structure of his posture and expression had become especially more fabricated. “A witch is on his way to the kingdom tonight. Do you by chance recall the name, Lewis Pepper?”

“Lewis Pepper of Paradiso. A promising Witch who stumbled upon the kingdom at the age of five. Possessing the great prowess of a Shaman- able to communicate and control the unknown realm with minor complication. A prodigy who had been taken in by the monks to properly train and learn.” Vivi recites, spouting off the information like it was her own name. Of course she would know his name. All Knights and Dames are required to learn the names and attributes of all known magic users- whether affiliated with religion or not. 

Magic never fails, and its power of the three realms is even more so. But harnessable by human beings? Humans who are driven to madness over a single thought and possessing ambitions beyond themselves? 

Leaving those of that nature unchecked is a death sentence. Everyone knew this.

Arthur tilts his head, “I'm pleased, then I won't have to give another explanation. Tonight, he will be arriving here, and we will be performing a ritual. One that will hopefully cure me of this dreaded hex.”

“What-!” Vivi gasps. Mouth hanging open, several thoughts jumbling up and smacking together in a buzzing train of thought, “But-!...” Questions are about to fly, but Arthurs expression shifts from empty kindness and content to a look that a testy tyrant would wear. Daring her. Vivi grinds her teeth, takes a short breath, and straightens up, “Ahem, my dearest apologies your highness. That is excellent news, and I am delighted to hear it. However, I do have concerns.”

“And what would those concerns be?” 

Taking a deep breath, Vivi looks him in the eyes, and doesn't flinch when she meets Arthur's face again, “I mean no disrespect, but hasn’t previous attempts at this exact thing been a failure? Not only that, but you must be aware of his… condition.”

“Whatever do you mean?” 

“Reverend Pepper isn’t completely human.”

Arthur’s eyes widen for hardly a second, before he closes his eyes and nods, “We are well aware of his inhumane status. In fact, during the ritual, several more priests and witches- all under our own name- will be overlooking the rituals. As well as a charge of Dames and Knights.”

She hums, and her shoulders sag, nodding as her mind begins to drift, picturing the worst case scenarios, “Of course. I can only imagine that there would be ample security.”

“Dame Vivi.” 

She straightens up again.

“Would you like to join the onlookers tonight?” 

Heart stillen, Vivi gulps. 

“I would feel much safer with you present.” 

  
  


A carriage rolls across the dirt path - its wheels filled with creaking and its occupants spoke silent chatterings with hushed whispers - slowly approaches the secret entrance to the grand Hidorian palace. A sheltered and hidden part of the castle, where no civilian should be able to locate and travel inside without the consultant of the guards and council. 

Now, a great gathering of guards, priests and scribes were settled around its gate. The great councils and advisors of the king and the prince stood tall. Lacking care for how their fine robes draped against the ground and was stained by its dirt. Of course, none would dare mention it in the presence of the King and the Prince. 

Those two stood in the front and center of the gathering, watching the carriage roll through without a sound. 

Arthur shuffles in his spot, fists tightly pressed to his hips. Beads of sweat threaten to slide down his cheek as his anxiety grows with each creak of those wheels. Lip pulled in a nervous frown, Arthur spares the king a look, “Your majesty-”

“That isn’t my name, Arthur.” 

_ Uncle. _ Arthur spares his  _ uncle _ a look, and he coughs back the urge to mention how that was inappropriate. But then again- who was going to tell them how to address one another? “Fine- Lance, uh-” As the words come out, it became abundantly clear that he didn’t have a single clue on what to ask the shorter man- who now peers over to him with an eyebrow raised, which was in itself very reminiscent of how he looked much earlier in life when his brother was king and he was a simple black smith who didn’t take anything from anyone and-

“Arthur.” 

He swallows back the urge to whine, forcing his gaze back to the carriage. He can almost see the outline of the Witch through the sun kissed tarps- and god did he look massive. Arthurs shoulders sank along with his heart and finally his brain spits out something, “Just- just nervous. I- _ahem_ , I worry if this ritual will work, or if there will be any spies within their group or-” 

“There is no need to worry, your highness.” A priestess takes a step beside him, and her comforting presence does nothing to take away the unease on his shoulders. He meets her gaze, and it's obvious she feels the same. It's been this way ever since their last.. meeting. Blond hair in tight coils against her scalp, and her look of worry even more prominent, Madam Chloe continues, “According to the advisors, only Reverend Pepper will be present during the ritual.” 

“And his companions will not be coming forth into the castle.” An advisor- Duet- mentions from behind him. Arthur spares them a glance, and instead of the usual look of stoic content, there was twinges of worry lacing their features. Much like the rest of the Knights and Dames, as well as the priests and nuns and … everyone. 

It did nothing to ease the stress in his shoulders, but it wasn’t like it wasn’t expected. It was always this way. Arthur reminds himself, switching his attention back to the carriage, which finally stopped. Its Coach man lifting the door that held the key to his own salvation. 

Stepping out, was truly a monster of a man. Dressed in dark robes and wooly hair pulled back in a conservative manner, and glassy purple eyes shifting to meet his gaze. This time Arthur couldn’t even begin to process the sheer magnitude of him. Not only that but how… terrifying it was to be in his presence. He’s heard many times of what this man looks like, how tall he is, and how strong he is due to his inhuman nature. Except now it was real, and it was triple his expectation. 

But despite that, somehow, Reverend Pepper had… such a gentleness to his eye. A calm smile and his presence seemed to exude peace. All despite being a witch. Arthur gulps back his anxiety, straightening up, and looks him in the eye. 

“Welcome, Reverend Pepper. We are humbled to make your acquaintance. Was the trip smooth and stress free.” 

Pepper, chuckling the smallest bit, nods, “It was delightful to take in the scenery of your kingdom your majesty. It truly is the city of gold. However, if I may, you do not refer to me by that title. Lewis will do.” 

Arthur’s throat tightened, nodding a bit too quickly, “Lewis, of course. Please call me Arthur.” He takes a step forward and holds out his hand, suddenly overly aware of his actions when several eyes pin to his back, both from his side and Lewis’s. 

_One must never knowingly take the hands of a caster, for they may be able to grab your soul through your hand and make you their servant._ The lesson repeats in his head seven times before he noticed Lewis tilting his head, amused. 

“My, I didn’t take you for someone so trusting,” Lewis says, thoughtfully watching him and- to much of the horror of everyone else- takes Arthur's hand firmly, “Thank you for allowing me the pleasure to help you, your highness. I will not fail you.”

As the King, Prince, and Witch spoke to one another, the tense and active air growing more screwed up and yet relaxed with the easy conversation. Neither the king nor Arthur paying the frightful bunches any mind. 

Madam Chloe feels a presence beside her, and eyes boring into her. Whether or not Duet wanted to speak to her, she didn’t turn her head to him. Keeping her hands clasped together and her eyes trained on every movement the prince made. 

Finally, a low whisper, “Do they seem untrustworthy to you, Madam Chloe?”

“No,” she admits, swallowing her tongue back, her fists tighten, “no, the chances of him doing anything is slim. I promise.” Nothing emitted from the man to show otherwise. No malice, no hatred, and all metallic clinks and trinkets within his robes weren’t the angry and swift voice of fallen victims, but instead a smooth, calming voice of a healer. And yet, her stomach twists and folds into knots, and Duet seemed to notice. If they were the only ones present, there's a chance they would have placed a hand on her shoulder. Her mouth burned, but she kept her teeth ground shut. 

Duet must have heard it too, because they turn to her and watch her twitchy movements. They sigh, and turn to the King and Prince. “Your majesty, your highness.” The two turn back to him, King Lance’s expression unreadably gruff and Prince Arthur's so obviously panicked. From behind them, Reverend Pepper leaned forward with interest- as well as everyone else. Duet continues on, “Madam Chloe and I need a moment to discuss some important matters. With your permission, may we take our leave?” 

King Lance stares at them fixedly, appearing uncaring for a single moment until it occurs to Madam Chloe just how much he seemed to debate that thought in his head. A glint being her only hint, and the rest being the grueling sensation of his aura. Tearing into her like paper. 

_ Do not lash out. _ She reminds herself, hiding her twisting fists out of sight. Only able to hope that he wouldn’t suspect anything from the two. 

“Granted,” The king says, snapping Chloe out of her spur and her eyes widen a fraction before she reminds herself to stay calm, unwavering. “Take one of the Dames or Knights with you.” 

Duet holds up a hand, “Your majesty, that wouldn’t be necessary-” 

_“Take one with you. For security measures.”_ King Lance repeats, and this time they both knew that defying him further would end up with them in their deathbeds. Bowing their head, Duet nods.

“Of course, your Majesty. Please forgive my ignorance.” 

Chloe lifts her head more, tearing her gaze away from the king, and landing on the prince. Arthur. Who stared at her, with so much fear hidden in his eyes, fear and pleading desperation. 

_ I'm sorry, Arthur. _

A knight walks up to them, “Shall we be on our way?” he asks, and Chloe doesn’t respond, allowing her eyes to downcast, guilt welling up in her throat like glue. 

“Of course.” 

* * *

A woman was shackled to the wall. Her feet shackles as well. Her head hung low, and she didn’t move much besides for her gentle breathing- attempting to not breath in too harshly and activate her sinuses. These dungeons were far too dirty to have breathable air. A harsh stench of a decaying body reached her nose, as well as the freely spoken words of the guards and knights of who to alert. 

_ ”We failed to keep this one alive, what should we explain to the Captain?” _

_”Explain that it was the magician. It appears they casted a spell on themselves to ease them into Death's embrace.”_

The first knight scoffs, or laughs, she couldn’t tell. _”A coward's way out, I tell you. Can’t even die with dignity.”_

She cared to disagree, searching through the murky depths of her own vision to take in her own clothes. Stained with blood, powder, and losing the glow of protection she casted onto herself. Soon, she’s going to become hungry, and shrivel up in pain, wishing for anything to eat. If the Hidorian kingdom was like any other. They would leave her to starve. Or, perhaps keep her hanging onto life for as long as possible, to get answers, to show her origin, to- 

Heavy clicks fills her ears, and the knights who were posted fell silent. The scrap of metal gliding against metal alluding to the possibility that they were bowing in respect. _”Advisor Duet, It is a pleasure to see you here.”_

_”As well as to you. I have heard reports of a new magician dressed in green being locked away in here. May I see her?”_ Her blond hair falls in front of her eyes as she peers down to her stained clothes- meant to blend in with the nature around her. How could they possibly think it's strictly green?

_ ”Y-yes! Fo-forgive us for the conditions of her cellar, we-.. We didn’t have enough room to hold her in a prope-” _

_ ”There is no need to explain to me, I know that it isn’t customary to bring prisoners to proper rooms when one had just perished. Besides, she is in need of cleansing and washing, isn’t she?” _

The knights are silent for a second, _”Y-yes, she is still covered in… magic. D-Duet! Shall we accompany you? To ensure she doesn’t pull a nasty trick-”_

A laugh, low and gentle, _”That will not be necessary. Her cellar is close, am I wrong? You do not need to follow after me then. At the very least, feel free to escort me to her. I do not want to keep her waiting.”_ The smug tone only brought a look of a shriveled man with a snarky grin across their face. She could spit. Spit in their face for all she cared.

_”Of course, Duet. We will be you to her right now.”_ Her arms and muscles stiffen, clenching her eyes shut, she takes a deep breath- despite the rot filling her lungs- and holds it. Steeling herself for anything. 

_”Glorious.”_

Three sets of footsteps, one considerably softer than the others, traverse the dim and dirty halls to her cellar. Sure enough, three silhouettes appear in front of the bars. She didn’t lift her head. Able to feel their gaze on her, locking her in place. 

“You two may disperse now. I will handle all proceedings coming forth.” The smug voice, low and nasally, ripples through the cellar just in time for one of the grated doors to open. Much to the displeasure of the two knights, but she can imagine that Duet simply waved them off, because in the next few minutes, the two knights leave. All that was left was Duet, herself, and the dingy cellar. The chains holding her grind together awkwardly. 

For a second, there's only silence. 

“Well, hello there, young lady. Or would you rather I refer to you differently?” 

Her jaw clenches and tightens, lungs feeling full, tight, ready to burst, and without her own input, she’s looking up at them. Cheeks full of air that squeezed past her lips. They quirk an eyebrow, twisting their head. 

Despite the darkness shrouding them both, it was clear they were smiling- but if it was for contentness or asserting, she couldn’t tell. “I wonder what you’re doing that for? Mind to release your breath and explain it to me. I’m eager to learn.” 

She doesn’t. Chest tight and instead sucking in more breath. 

“Ah, I see. You don’t want to speak to me, do you?”

Her wrists pull, blood pumping. 

Their smile drops, and they nod solemnly, “Understood. Well, I will make my case quickly for you then. If you wish to ask for clarification, I would advise you to open your mouth, or show the feistiness you possessed earlier during your capture.” 

_Shit, that's right,_ it dawns onto her again, and her eyebrows furrowing together from discomfort. _She had been screaming earlier, as dames and guards overwhelm her, pin her to the ground in the library. Snatching her tools and forcing her into submission. All in front of the Prince she was trying so hard to take down. It wasn’t her fault-! Him becoming king would result in the end of the world-! No one would allow that-_ Duet takes a step forward, eyes training into hers, and in retaliation she squeezes them shut. 

“Rest assured, I have done everything in my power to find a way to ensure your safety, young lady. However, the king is far more stubborn than you are, and he doesn’t typically take much mercy to magicians and sorcerers such as yourself.” Duet hums a bit to themself, “As you can perhaps imagine why. The use of magic to manipulate the supernatural is a skill that is feared by many, especially since magic never fails. You understand why the use of magic is highly regulated and in some cases, entirely outlawed, correct?” 

They wait for a few seconds, their smiles returning, “It's because a magician, such as yourself, assassinated the rulers of various empires and kingdoms around us. Including our previous ruler, who single handedly brought our kingdom to its golden age. Your presence, your assassination of our prince, is nothing but proof that those laws are neceassary.” 

She knew, she’s always known. FIguring out magic was hard enough as it is, but with the restrictions, its only more demanding of its user. _Her lungs started to burn._

“You are to be executed by dawn, do you know that?” 

It slams into her, like a brick. Any remnant of calm shatters like glass and she gasps. Choking, sputtering, gasping for air as her head spins. _Executed? Why-_ Duet takes a step back to dodge the spit flying from her mouth. 

“For attempted assassination of our next ruler. Surely, you would have understood that when you came into our kingdoms’ courts and violated our most sacred rules.” The smugness returned, she was in his court, and as far as she knew, there was little she could do. She peers up at him, desperation lacing her oxygen-deprived brain, begging. She couldn’t tell if Duet was pitying her at that moment. “But, this isn’t the first time a magic-user has entered our kingdom. And you will quickly learn that it is due to myself that they’re still here.”

What..? 

“We have a Dame who is quite famous for her work, and I know that she uses magic. It is in her blood, able to summon and borrow power from a god among animals that has sworn itself to her family. It took a long while to convince the King to allow her, but because of her good image, her newfound status, it was easier to convince him to allow you a chance.”

She blinks up at him, confused, and mouth hanging agape with questions and worries she couldn’t begin to fathom. 

“The prince is quite nervous, and is in need of a priest to help him rest his worries, and figure out how to live his life with a hex plaguing him. I figured, who would be better to help him than a magician turned priestess.”

“A … a priestess..? Me…?”

“Of course. Living a life of celibacy, honor and honesty. All in exchange for not perishing tomorrow. How does that sound?” 

“F… fuck you!” She spits, grinding her teeth as rage fills her skin and boils out of her ears, surely her expression was akin to death itself, but Duet seemed entirely unphased. “I won't do shit for you! I’d rather watch this kingdom burn to the ground with every monster in it-!” Her voice fell silent. She blinks, eyebrows furrowing as her mouth hangs open, starting to move but nothing coming out. A painful, stretched feeling overtakes her vocal chords and leaving her throat raw and strained. She tried to scream, but it only worsened the pain. 

“I wouldn’t recommend you continue, miss,” Duet says, his tone harsh and cold, uncaring, “regardless if you live for another century under the oaths of a god or die at a cross made of bones, the only tongue you will speak is truth.” Each word felt like a knife, slicing into her slowly, forcing her body to still and numb, “Only one secret will die with you, the secret of this spell, and your inability to resist the burn of hidden words on your tongue. It’ll feel much more like a hot coal in your teeth the longer you hold it back.” 

Her body shivers, crying out as her voice suddenly comes back, stinging tears falling from her eyes as her body sags and her mouth starts to burn. 

“Now,” Duet says silently, “why don't you start with your name?”

Her stomach and arms lurch, heart pounding and nearly jumping out of her chest, up her throat and onto the floor. Before she trembles, and letters connect and fall out before she can stop them- try to.

“Ch-chloe..” 

* * *

“Madam Chloe,” Duet watches her knowingly, noticing how her arms shook and the way her jaw clenches and almost smiling. _God she could rip that fucking face off of their skull if she could._ Chloe’s mind screams, fists tighter than ever before. Her body has never contained so much anger, hatred, and regret than it has right now. Before being captured she could scream and fight her heart out, but priesthood was a very different ballgame. And it's one that is filled with bitterness and fury beyond anyone's comprehension. Even more so now that her lungs are filled with ash and the ember of a tongue has grown worse. 

But a secret isn’t a secret when it's given to her. 

“Prince Arthur has fallen in love.” 

“Your highness,” Lewis’s voice finds him through the swarming ocean of madness and confusion, bringing his mind back to the candle lit room, and to the heavy chain around his neck. The weight of it pulling his neck down, and reminding him of how small he felt in the circle. Arthur opens his eyes to confirm if he was still there. Maybe to see if his daydream was real. 

_Of course it wasn’t real._ Arthurs brain reminds him, staring down at the chalk covering the floor around him, the blood red glow of the candles casting hard shadows everywhere, _Lewis isn’t here to help you escape, Arthur. He’s here to cure you. Why would you even think that up in the first place?_ His shoulders tense up like his stomach- soured and sucked in so much it was painful, and he swallows back harshly, shooing away the wishes clouding his head more and more. 

Arthur clenches his eyes shut and allows the resulting thunder of his muscles attempt at clearing his thoughts. And when the lingering whispers of hope refused to stop, his logic bellowed. _He wouldn’t ever get to ride away on a horse, clutching the hand of his dame and- and certainly not following the lead of this kind and gentle Witch._ The grassy plains and the warm sky was nothing but a fantasy that he desperately wished to crawl away in. _Maybe if he prayed hard enough, Lewis would hear and grant his worries and pull him out of that depraved room and from those begging eyes._ He didn’t need to look to see those sharp gazes boring into him. Hell, Arthurs surprised he doesn’t have scars from the piercing stares- they nearly burned into his skin!

A throat clears, “Your highness,” and Arthur's attention snaps up to Lewis, who somehow still looked peaceful even with the deranged lighting. He smiles warmly, taking Arthurs left hand- which was a trembling, shaking fist- and slowly painting on the symbols against the top. The coldness of the paint made him flinch. Lewis didn’t say anything, “You seem more nervous than before, is this bothering you?” 

“Y-you could say that.” Arthur mumbles, glaring at the hand in Lewis’s grasp and trying to will it to stop shaking as much as it did, but his words only seemed to worsen it. Much to his surprise, Lewis gently begins to massage his palm and wrist, and Arthur's heart jumps into his throat. 

“It is understandable, Arthur.” Lewis murmurs, words already beginning to soothe him, “These types of procedures do bring out the worst of the imagination.” His eyes flicker up, a small grin dancing on his lips- or was it the light? Arthur blinks rapidly but before he could try and look and check, Lewis was done, and shuffling back to his original spot.

His heart raced, whatever it was. Arthur couldn’t even begin to wonder why the smallest look was sending his brain spiralling. _Control yourself, Lewis is just- just trying to comfort you! Nothing more!_

_ Yeah. Yeah, that's it. Just-just keep reminding yourself of that, okay? Okay. _

As soon as he was back in his proper place, Lewis sat up straight and nodded to his right. There was two persons there sat behind two large drums, and upon his signal, they slammed their mallets against it. It’s beat so loud, Arthur could feel it in every part of his body. His mind going numb, and Lewis began to explain,=.

“Tonight, I will draw this curse out from your body and into the amulet you bare now.” His voice was different, commanding, fierce, “Whatever demon is held in your soul, Arthur Kingsmen, it will be gone by dawn's end.”


	2. Chapter 2: Despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the last chapter, Arthur confided in Dame Vivi about his struggles of being a cursed witch. And Arthur then meets the priest who is supposed to help cure him of his hex. 
> 
> But, things never do go right, do they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything goes wrong guys. Please proceed with caution bc violence and like- transformations get g r a p h i c

Steam rises from the water surrounding him. Something that- for any other person- would have been a source of soothing. Hot water encompassing your entire body and urging them to lean back and rest.

I’m most other cases, Arthur would have. He has done that many times in the past. 

Not today, however, instead he was left in the scalding bath waters scrubbing away at his arms and chest. Smearing and clearing the black ink that seemed to be etched into his skin from the ritual. A sponge- once nothing more than soft- angrily scrapes against his flesh, leaving pink trails from the pressure and doing very little to rid of the markings.

_ Peace, good fortune, grace, _ Arthur’s eyes narrow, still able to read the  _ permanently etched symbols  _ despite his vigorous rubbing. He could spit.

The ritual was a failure, his mind unhelpfully reminds, along with the strain, the agonizing breathlessness of having your soul bared to everyone. Being beaten by their gawking stares and forced to bow to whatever spirits that the witch was calling forth. 

_ Lewis wasn’t able to find the evil. He claimed there wasn’t an ounce of it within Arthur, that he was as pure as an angel. _

”Pure…” Arthur glares, his eyes clenching shut. And humid steam fills his lungs again, only for his body to shudder and curl, tears sliding down his face and mixing with the sheen of sweat he’s gotten so used to. 

Water drips off his face, and ripples in the water around him. But Arthur doesn’t see it. Only able to hear it. It's a mocking echo of the splashing and his whines and choked sobs, finally rushing to the surface.

He didn’t want to see or feel anything else. If only his arms were torn from his body, his head ripped from his neck, along with every other muscle until he was nothing but a skeleton. Unfit to rule a kingdom and tossed to the dust. 

_ Lance would need to find another heir, _ he remembers,  _ You're his only hope. _

His chest shudders, opening his eyes, Arthur begins to breathe again. Taking slow and steady breaths, and telling himself why he was even here.

He leans back slowly, The coolness of the porcelain would be enough to ease the ache of his back- “Ah!” Arthur hisses through his teeth, fists clenched, and the fact that his servants were just scrubbing furiously at his back like he did his arms becomes a bit too apparent. 

_ There must be some sort of blood, _ Arthur ponders, pressing the wounded skin against the surface gingerly.  _ didn’t stop the flinches and jerks, but better than shoving himself down. Wasn’t it? _

…

“I’m pathetic, aren’t I?” Arthur begins, closing his eyes again and ignoring how the steam rises to the decorated ceilings. Except, he wasn’t there anymore. He could  _ pretend _ he wasn’t. Instead of the bathing room, he was in the tower with Madam Chloe, where she would listen closely with little input, “The prince- the future king… crying because… because of a curse.. if I wasn’t bound to this role, would I have still been sought after?” He asks aloud. 

The entire kingdom knew the story, and it was spoken about so much that Arthur could  _ recite it. _

“The golden king who brought Hidorian to its greatest stand, was killed upon the birth of his first and only son.”

“The rest of the family, wives, concubine, relatives… all fell ill, and before anyone knew it, the entire royal family had been slain by some invisible evil beyond anyone’s perception.”

“The only survivor,” His one voice echoes, and it sounds like squeaky wheels, Arthur’s voice drops to the smallest whisper. “Was me.”

“With a prince too young to take the throne, and no other apparent relatives to turn to. The kingdom fell to hysterics, all until one advisor pointed out that- not all of the Hidorian bloodline had perished. Lance, the current king, was a blacksmith. And whether it be by force or the man's own goodwill, he took the throne, and raised the future king.”

“But, as all tragedies go… the prince was also plagued by a sickness, one less known, more baffling, but even more dangerous.”

Arthur’s fists tighten, twitching, as his mind flickers with shiny armor and dark robes, “When the prince falls in love, the kingdom will fall into ruins. He will become a great beast, and he will destroy everything in his path, to ensure the world falls from its grace.”

….

* * *

  
  


_ Ssshring _

Vivi drags the sharpening stone against the edge of her sword. Not even paying attention to the sharpness of the blade anymore. Not when she can’t even begin to shake her thoughts. 

_ Why did she refuse his offer? _ she grimaces, fixedly staring at the shine of her blade, ignoring how it glimmers.

_ ”Well.. do you accept, Dame Vivi?” Arthur asks, smiling calmly, poised and perfect, and with a falseness that would offend a bishop. _

_ She couldn’t put her finger on it, but something felt… wrong about this. Gnawing on her lip and balling her fists, Vivi lifted her head. “I’m afraid I’ll have to decline,” _

“Why did I say no-?!” She demands again, smacking her  _ armoured _ palm against her forehead, only to yelp as she falls back from the impact. Wincing as pain blossoms in her skull. 

  
  


_ ”Did you hear?” _

There’s quick footsteps. Wide eyes. The streets shrouded in darkness with the moonlight shining over the kingdom's walls and upon the villages. Footsteps pick up, along with a rising murmur. 

Which immediately catches Vivi’s attention. Her eyes flicker up, confusion overtaking her as she notices crowd of people filling the cobbled street.  _ Most nights, everyone would be asleep at this hour, _ Vivi thinks to herself, peering out from the stables where she stood and watching the flickers of lanterns. Families, full groups of people, gather out in the streets. Dressed in their nightgowns, and hardly covered in their coats. 

All of them held a distinct expression of horror and dread. 

Some were beginning to cry. Some started to shout. 

_ Now just what is going on here? _ Vivi stands up urgently, her own expression of concern covering her face as she slinging her sword into its sheath, and makes her way outside.

* * *

  
  
  


Lewis bites his lip, examining the amulete intensely. And ignoring the frantic pacing of an advisor behind him. 

The king stands beside him, staring at him pointedly, but it doesn’t strike any fear like it would to someone else. On his other, Madam Chloe and Duet stand side by side. Duet was watching the panicked advisor with what must have been amusement.

They noticed that smug smile pretty quickly however. Gnashing their teeth, the advisor stormed up to Duet, “Why are you looking at me that way?” They ask, irritatingly so, “The prince isn’t-! This doesn’t help us! We could all fall by the end of next week-“

Madam Chloe, who Lewis could tell was watching him, lowers her head.

Lewis, didn't particularly care for any of it. Instead of tearing his gaze away from the surface of the medallion- wanting to find any trace of negative energy-he loudly voiced his concerns, “Why do you keep saying that?”

“Because-!” They begin again, “Of the curse!”

“And what of it? Your highness has clearly not fallen in love as of now, so there's still time to discern just what this curse is, and what can be done to reverse it.” 

They blink rapidly before glaring, teeth grinding as if Lewis said something to offend them. They take a step closer to his back, “Didn’t you hear? The prince-“

* * *

  
  


“-has fallen in love!” A woman screams, just as Vivi steps out of the stables. As those words ring out a wave of anxious chattering rises with it. The villagers tearing their frightened eyes from one to the other, fear and distrust taking form on their faces. 

“Hey!” Vivi marches toward one of the loudest groups. A group of women, grasping each other by the shoulders and almost hiding away in each others necks. Several of them look at Vivi in bewilderment when Vivi calls out again.

_ Good, they’re probably just as confused as I am. If that could be classified as a good thing that is. _ “What’s going on? Why are you all out here.”

“Da-dame Vivi!” One of the women, more young and dressed in a cloak, reaches out and grabs at Vivi’s arm, “Ms-! You need to protect us!” She begs, offering nothing that Vivi could use to understand. 

Instead, everyone else does The crowd begins to roar as everyone jumps to speak. Loud and unending and loud enough to make her ears ring. 

Still holding the woman, Vivi spins her head around and barks, “Shut up!” Immediately half of them fall silent, and she turns back to the trembling lady clutching at her arm, “Why do you need protection. What happened?”

Was it a burglary? A murder? It wouldn’t be the first time a crowd has gathered in the middle of the night, but never to this extent!

“The-the prince,” she gasps out, and Vivi hoists her up some, watching the womans eyebrows furrow and pain encapsulate her expression entirely. Mouth hanging silent for a few more seconds.  _ ”The prince- has.. fallen.. in lo-love…”  _

As the words slip out, whatever energy she had went with it. Collapsing into Vivi’s arms. 

The uproar doubles, the yelling only getting more deafening, but despite her confusion, Vivi can't bring herself to try and say anything. Only able to wonder-  _ What has happened in the last few hours? Was he put under a spell-? It wouldn’t be Pepper would it?  _

Of course, her lack of response did nothing but worsen their anxiety. Panic festering. The onlookers expressions grew twisted, extreme, and their voice and cries amplified to the point of echoing.

The noise fills Vivi’s head and refused to let any thoughts form. Swallowing back her rabbiting heart, Vivi turns to the crowd, and shouts _ “Enough! _ Whatever is occurring with the prince, you all will be safe and protected. That is the promise of the Hidorian kingdom!”

“And if the guards fail? The armies?” A man asks, amongst  _ everyone else, _ clutching a frightened child close to his chest.

Vivi eyebrows furrow, the clamouring too loud to withstand, her head felt like it was going to explode. “That won’t happen.” 

_ Something’s wrong.  _

In her arms, the madam who collapsed, eyes eyes blink slowly, something filling her mouth and spilling past her lips. No one noticed over the excitement of their fear. A black, tar like substance. Her eyes widened and tears began to slide out of her eyes, Gurgling as she tried to breath past whatever was overflowing from her body. 

Vivi certainly didn’t notice. Holding her body close, trying to stabilize the woman so she didn’t fall over. Only when the lady’s body jolts and jerks, did she have the Dames attention. Vivi’s stomach drops. 

Her mouth fills with blood from where her teeth should be. Falling out and out of the way of jagged fangs that resembled tusks more than anything. Her eyes boring into Vivis desperately. The rest of her body- her bones- began to shift and Vivi could hear the _ pop _ of ribs dislocating-

**_Boom!_ **

The crowd screams. 

Vivi's head whips up. The source of the noise becomes startlingly apparent the second she looks into the sky. A red, sparkling explosive zips across the indigo sky for the light yellows of the castle. 

For the few seconds of silence that follow, there was nothing but the tension of awe and disbelief washing over the citizens. Winding tighter and tighter. 

_ No.. no-! _

The light casting a feeble glow on everyone who watched. 

The buildings unable to withstand what would unfurl. 

The horror stricken people.

And the  _ spiked horns _ shooting out of the woman's skull and spine. Giant slimy wings unfurling. Ripping at the armor protecting Vivi’s arm. A scream- howl unfurling as the woman's clothes rip and tear.

* * *

It wasn’t a bomb, no. At least not in the traditional sense of the word. And that became startling apparent to everyone in the room as the growing glow zips closer and large shadows across them all. 

Lewis was turned away from the window, but he could see the illumination lighting up the fearful expressions. As well as feeling the amulet in his hand shake and grow frenzied- until it  _ shatters. _

Although, he found himself too scared to actually turn back and look at what was approaching them. It wasn't like him to be frightened, but they were on one of the highest floors, and it was deep into the night now. 

_ What could have possibly brought a light like that-?  _

King Lance, however, yanks him out of the way. Just as the window shatters. A thousand pieces soaring through the air.

His knees hit the ground, but before he processes the pain and the shattering and the howls- Guards grip his arms and yanks him to his feet. Being pulled away before he finally twists his head and sees just what took form in the window. His heart leapt into his throat. 

It wasn't a bomb. Instead it looked like a man. A man hunched over and bearing wings far too large for the human body to withstand- and if the stench of copper and metal meant anything, it was beginning to tear from its body. 

And that's All Lewis managed to get. The scenery switches as they pick up speed, racing down the pristine walls that Lewis admired earlier. Down a flight of stairs and several windows that showed more beams of light flashing and flying close. He couldn’t make out a single detail, but he  _ knew it was the same.  _

Everything became a blur. 

That is, until they halt before two guards before a grand door before them. hushed words are shared and yet he cant hear a thing from the ringing in his ears. Including the maids and guards filling into the hallways, bustling with anxious movement.

The doors fly open and two of the guards rush into the room with. 

The Prince- Arthur- was suddenly lifted from the bath without warning. Neither of the guards allowing them a chance to redress- instead wrapping him in a towel and herding him to the door. 

Arthur tries to look from one to the other, finally landing on him with confusion lacing his expression. “Lewis-?”

But Lewis can’t respond. Even if he wanted to, his body doesn't let him, frozen from all of the screams shrieking outside. Both him and Arthur turn and catch sight of yet another bomb-  _ person _ , flying to the window- Shining so bright that it was almost blinding. 

Except Lewis couldn’t focus, looking to Arthur- only to see his lips pulled back with terror and the shadows of his hair and nose drawing back with the same terror. And all Lewis wanted to do in that moment was to shield him from these horrors. So he didn’t have to confront the creatures hurtling toward him at breakneck speeds. 

So did the guards. A shield slams down in front of the barely covered prince, just as the being crashes through. Glass shatters in an instant. And the creature hunches. licing its feet and its hands as it prepares itself to lunge. Or to just get out of the way of the dozens of other creatures swarming straight for them. 

“Your highness!” The guard shoves the shield against the window, a shriek ripping out as it- it falls? Before turning to Arthur with terror in his eyes, “You and the Reverend will flee to the chambers-“ his words cut out, ringing, “you'll be s-“ 

Sharp, dagger like poles shoot through the metal, shrapnel exploding out with blood as it pierces through his body. 

Lewis’s heart stills. Watching blood splatter all over Arthurs body and face as he stares forward dumbfoundedly. 

But the owner of the bloodied claw rips out and the shield is bent and crumbled like paper. Two more creatures crash in through the window.

The guard beside him drew a sword, tried to step in between Arthur and the beasts.

More blood.

They grab Arthur.

He can’t move. 

In the next moment, the creatures, Arthur, are gone.  _ Gone. _

Without thinking, Lewis rushes to the window, not caring about the glass digging into his palms as he leans out of the window, staring ahead. 

A swarm of demons have accumulated, right in front of him. 

Over a sea of fire and demonic screaming. 

Pressure built, all through his arms and his chest and in his hips. Growth. Pressuring building and ready to burst out and show these demons what they were messing with. 

His robes tear, and his bones pop. Feathers bursting from his skin. 

And Lewis leapt from the window. 

* * *

  
  


“Shit.” Vivi hisses between her teeth, her feet stamping against the ground, the jolts electrocuting her arms and legs and making her body feel uselessly numb. She can’t afford to let that stop her. Not when there’s several winged demons on her tail. And over a dozen more ripping and vanishing out of sight in front of her, clearing her path from either fear of her or the commotion they were fueled upon. 

It didn’t matter. Nothing mattered. Nothing except getting to the castle. 

A heavy body tumbles out from one of the buildings before her. Gasping, Vivi slams down her sword against the ground and skids to a halt, grinding her teeth. Talons clash and scrape against the concrete behind her. 

_ Fuck. _

She glances back. Then front. And then- 

Ducking- more like  _ launching _ herself to the left, she crashes into a heap of rubble. Banging her head and sending a sting all throughout. 

But she turns her head just in time to catch sight of light- the two bodies collide and explode into white and red. Vivi couldnt brace herself before her ears rang from the blast. 

Seven more demons collide and vanish in the explosion. 

Only for several pairs of eyes to light up over the darkness consuming the abandoned houses. 

This is bad. Vivi’s chest tightens and the anxiety cooking in her arms are seconds from snapping. 

Gangly creatures climb out of the windows. Eyes locked onto her. Teeth dripping.

_ “Fuck it.” _

Her arm shoots out, an incantation flying out with it and the fire left behind from the previous explosion flare up. Whipping up and standing, taking shape. Defining until white, flaming fur is left and a snarling scream- unlike the demons around them- barks out. Seven tails whip out.

The demons freeze. A few frozen, the others scurrying away the seconds it’s gaze lands on them. 

Before the gigantic flame turns and looks directly at her. 

She had already begun struggling to her feet, keeping its gaze, and her eyes glow the same shade as its, “The prince is in danger.” The words didn’t leave her mouth before the beast understood, losing form only to reappear underneath her and Vivi quickly grips its fur for stability as she mounts. 

The beast darts. The remaining flames wisping off like water. Running and running. They both knew where to go. Where the prince should have been.

But one glance to the sky and Vivi’s heart stops in her chest. 

Amongst the light and the fire and the demons swarming amongst one point, something large and blacker than the night sky zips directly for the growing cluster. 

It slams through. Echoes of the demons cries amplify. 

Her companion doesn’t stop, leaping onto crumbling roofs to get to it. A lingering thought warning her to form her bow. 

She couldn’t question it. Her brain was already straining enough. Body light and burning from the frenzy of summoning. Vivi’s hands glow and a stark white bow takes form, arrows in place and pulling back with her arm. 

The mass bursts from the cluster. It has someone.  _ Is that-?  _

She fires. 

The arrow strikes through the dark form and it doesn’t do a thing. But instead, it … 

Vanishes? 

It’s entire form fades away, blending with the night sky perfectly.

Her companion didn’t stop. 

Following the invisible trail of energy, and the blackened feathers falling to the ground.

The foxes paws barely leave a mark on the cold dirt. Its body was now fully solidified, and somehow remaining as light as air despite Vivi riding his back, leaving nothing…

A pang of guilt wells in Vivi’s gut. Turning her head, she watches the flames grow from the walls of the kingdom. unable to clear her mind of the children, the elderly, the terrified and confused… 

Why did this happen? Her grip on the fox’s fur tightens, and he hears her. 

_ I cannot answer that, Vivi. Not why, but something foul is at play.  _

Her stomach twists, flares boling in her stomach as she glares back at his head, “Yes, I can tell, Mystery.” She spats, unable to distinguish the strain in her throat from the tremble of her voice. Head dropping, Vivi gnaws on her lip. For one- grateful that she couldn’t feel the burn in her arms and legs. Those didn’t get much chance to touch her- but the few that scratched? It was almost enough to incapacitate her. The only thing preventing her body from collapsing was the vials in her pocket, and now Mystery. 

“You don’t need to feed me your life, you know.” 

_ I don't. _ He nods, bringing his head back to look at her clearly,  _ but I cannot let you die now, not when your clan did so much to ensure your survival.  _ Vivi swallows back her tongue, straightening herself up and ignoring how those words sent a thick poison of decay through her. Something that’ll never kill her- but make her wish it did. 

“Understood-”

_ Besides. _ Mystery’s voice held a twinge of amusement, how it could was beyond her.  _ The prince is still waiting for you. _

Vivi sucks in her breath, glazed eyes sharpening as it finally occurs to her that Mystery is navigating this forest with ease, “Is he here?” 

_ Yes, but be warned, something powerful is with him. However, I cannot decipher its intentions.  _

That rules out the possibility that it’s the ruler of the legion that descended on them. However, that in itself wouldn’t make sense. It would have had to make the entire populace it’s subjects, or that the citizens were always under a demonic ruler. 

No, the citizens were victims. Victims to…. 

The woman flashes in her eyes, the blackness swallowing her whole before the wings jut out- 

“Are we close?” 

_ No, whatever has him took him far from the castle. Possibly to lose trail of the creatures. But your arrow wounded him. _

“So it’ll stop to rest soon.”

_ Correct. _

Swallowing, Vivi nods. Steeling her gaze and scanning the forests around them. The orange tint cascading across every tree, coating the ground in what looked like blood.

Whispers fill the barren trees, hushed and silent if not for the faintest gasps and hints of winces of obvious pain. Vivi and Mystery share a look, before returning their gaze to the forest. The faint outline of a house- a cabin. Most likely under an independent fisherman, or a hunter. It wasn’t uncommon for families to live out here if they were recently moving into the kingdom. Under that assumption, they would be long gone.

But there was smoke in the chimney. 

And most worrying, there was black, bloody feathers covering the forest floor like a sheet of ash. 

_ You should head inside. _

She lowers her voice and slips off Mystery’s back, “I’ll ask,” 

Mystery nods, shaking his head, and beginning the process of transforming into a horse like state. 

Leaving Vivi with her thoughts, the heavy clunking of her boots against the forest floor and the possibilities of what was within.

Knocking three times, Vivi speaks, “My name is Vivi, A dame of the Hidorian kingdom. My prince had been taken, and I followed the trial here. I will not be any harm to anyone inside, I just ask-“

Theres a flurry of curtains shuffling just to her left, before locks unbolt and the door swings open.

A tall woman, maybe forty, is staring back at her. The sternest almost making Vivi lose her bite. Somehow. 

n kin“Hello,” Vivi repeats, keeping her tone level and precise, “I-“

“You’re looking for the hidorian prince, correct?” She asks, and Vivi bites her tongue and nods sternly.

“That is correct.”

“Then I suppose you’re also the owner of this arrow?” Vivi’s eyes widen as the woman produces a white arrow- the glow has long since faded, and now has a silver sheen to it. Just looking at it made a chill rush by her. 

“... Yes. Yes that is mine. The kingdom-“

But the woman cuts her off yet again, unphased, “Has become overrun with demons and monsters.”

What… is she supposed to say? Vivi’s fists clench, her anxiety and annoyance getting to her, while the exhaustion made it so much more unbearable. “Yes.”

The woman nods, and takes a step to the side, pushing the door open, “Then I hope you don’t mind that we’ve been nursing him back to health.” 

The woman lead her inside, introducing herself as Sage, and explaining that they have been spending the last few hours pulling needle like claws and talons from his flesh. And now they were preparing him for amputation. 

But one thing clawed at her mind, “And what brought him here?” 

“A priest. He said his name was Lewis.”

Vivi’s eyebrows furrow, boring her lip instead of pressing even more. Instead her mind shifts.

Priest Pepper, a priest from across the world, infamous for treating the supernaturally inflicted victims across nations. Inhuman. But no specialist can sense what is off about him. 

And everything went wrong when he arrived… 

Resisting the urge to grunt, Vivi steadies her breathing and follows Sage’s steady steps to the back room. Where all that could be heard was pitiful gasps and muffled whines. 

Inside, was worse. Sage turned to her to give her one last warning before opening the door, but nothing could prepare Vivi for what had become of him.

Half of his body was bloody and black. All along the right side, there were holes. Blood dried and stained his skin, barely hiding how deep the talons went. 

A man was working diligently on sorting away the red, a damp cloth pressing to each puncture. And ripping out a strained gasp. The only thing muffling it was a cloth- drenched with sweat and saliva and clamped tightly between his teeth. 

His eyes were open, but he wasn’t looking around. Focusing his energy on staying still and ignoring the aches and pains as yet another shard of long black nails were pulled from his side. Maybe trying to keep it away from the  _ bucket _ full of them. 

Worst of all, His arm was completely limp. No longer twitching. Instead it sat dead, wrangled and blue. The bone had been noticeably twisted and shattered. Something is wrapped tightly at the shoulder- most likely there to speed up the process.

Vivi felt sick. Grasping at her pocket for the last few remaining potions that could end this suffering, just a few drops and his body would heal itself in seconds.

“Your highness,” the man, Sage’s husband no doubt, wipes away the sweat from his brow, and Arthur’s eyes drift to meet his, “You're very brave, sir. We’re almost done.”

He looked relieved, but tears well up in his eyes as the tension releases, and Arthur struggles to stifle a whine as his head falls back.

The man’s faint smile drops, and he glances up and finally notices her.

He doesn’t even nod, not that Vivi cared, she was too transfixed on… 

“Sage, is the solution ready?”

“Almost,” she says, already turning to exit the room, “give me a few more minutes and it’ll be ready.”

“Of course…” His gaze shifts to Vivi as Sage disappears from the door, “and… you are?”

“Vivi, a Dame.. one of his servants.” 

Arthur shifts, catching their attention instantly, “May I sit beside him?”

He nods his head, shifting to his heels and standing up. Sighing as the tension releases. Sparing her one last look, he scoops up the bucket, as well as the dirtied pliers and Scalpels, “I’ll be back. I need to clean these and prepare for the surgery. You can sit beside him, just be careful not to touch his right side.” The man explains, voice soft, and Vivi can tell he didn’t want to do this. She couldn’t blame him and didn’t push it, accepting her blessing and taking light steps to kneel beside the prince. 

He stares at her- through her for a second before he focuses. 

“.. Vivi?”

“Yes, your highness?” She should have been there, should have saved him from this pain.

“.. Wh.. when did you… find us?”

“Shh,” Vivi kneels down, relaxing on her knees and brushing his hair away from his forehead- careful to avoid the wounds, “I just got here, I found you and I’ll make sure you’re safe, I promise.” Vivi’s mouth hangs open and she realizes she has no idea what to say. What could be said? Explain that his kingdom was overrun and filled with demons? While he’s still dealing with the pain of having thorns pulled from his body? 

There was nothing. “I’m sorry, Arthur.”

Hand shaking, Arthur swallows back a moan of pain as it lifts haphazardly. The fingers brush against her arm and without hesitation she takes it and squeezes it tightly. 

Vivi wanted more than anything to yank the prince up and hug him close, as if holding him there would protect him from the pain and agony he must feel. But as quickly as that thought processed, it shooed away at the sight of plucked and pulled skin and the mangled arm... 

Sage's husband will be back, and they're going to... Vivi grips his hand a bit tighter, mind buzzing. 

"..Ack-! Viv-" Arthur gasps and Vivi drops his hand in an instant.

"Im sorry, I-.. i'm sorry, your highness.." Distant footsteps approach the door, and Vivi didn't need to look to know it was Sage, the procedure will begin soon. Keeping her eyes steady on him, her eyebrows furrow, and she frowns a small bit more, "I'm going to be here when you wake up, alright? I will keep you safe from this point forward."

Just on time, the door opens once again and Sage reappears, brushing her kinky curls away from her face and holding up a small pot. An aroma of spice and dank following into the room. 

Vivi purses her lips, “What is that, Sage?” 

She dips a ladle into the mixture, and nods solemnly, “It's an  anesthesia . The prince will take this so he can’t feel a single thing during the procedure. Felix has just gathered the materials needed to remove the infected limb.” She says this calmly like she’s done this hundreds of times- did the two own a clinic before this occurred? Then why are they in a place like this? 

Sage didn’t wait for Vivi’s approval or questioning, instead stirring the mixture and kneeling beside Arthur. 

“My apologies for the smell,” she lifts Arthurs chin and pressed the ladle to his lips, frowning as he tries and fails to swallow it. Slipping her hand under his... better side, Vivi lifts him up the smallest bit, wincing as he jolts from her touch. 

But despite the long, agonizing moments.

In the next, Arthur was out.

His heart was noticeably racing, blood pumping through his veins so fast that his body twitches and spasms. 

“Is he going to be alright..?” Vivi wants to ask, but the words slip out too late and Sage has already left the room. Leaving them alone for just a few seconds before the man- Felix- entered the room, his pink swirly hair pulled back in a frizzy mess, and Vivi clutches Arthur's hand tightly, realizing she didn’t want to leave him. Not when her stomach is filling with acid and she began to dread the worst. 

Felix didn’t pay her any mind, instead setting down his tool box- undoubtedly filled with medical supplies- and made a beeline for the closet, and pulling out a thick Linen cloth. 

“Vivi, would you mind helping me carry the prince?” He asks, not looking at her as he sets the cloth down, glancing at the blood stained and damp blanket he was currently laying on. 

“Yes, of course.” Sneaking her hands under him again, she gently lifts him up. Mindful of his right side.  _ Hopefully he doesn’t have to feel any of this. _

Felix changed the covers quickly and easily, and Arthur was laid back down again. There was nothing Vivi could comment on, such as the state of the room.. It was as clean as they could make it, sure. But the anxious feeling in her stomach did not subside.  _ At least a pillow. _

“Dame Vivi,” Felix murmurs, popping open the tool box, “I’d like you to leave now. This is a taxing procedure, and I need to ensure nothing goes wrong.” 

_ No. No absolutely not! She left once and she wont leave him again- _

“The priest was hoping to speak to you anyway.” 

Flinching, Vivi’s thoughts halt. Taking a shallow sigh after a moment of hesitation. 

“Alright…” 

Her stomach twists as she walks through the empty halls. The clicks of the medical tools tick at her head, and supplying the worst mental image- on top of his current state, while the lack of light coming in from the windows only added to her unease.

But she came in for a simple purpose. And as much as she wanted to stay inside, She doesn’t need to. Sage and Felix… they’re trustworthy. 

Fist clenching, Vivi takes a deep, shaking breath, and tries to calm her raging heart beat. It’s irresponsible. She can’t just leave him right after finding him- after losing _ him. _ He’s at the complete mercy of these two strangers.

She could be late, far too late. And he will be  _ gone. _

But he could die just as easy if she interferes with this procedure. 

There’s nothing she can do, besides wait. 

Swallowing back that fear, that anxiety, Vivi opens the door. The air was warmer than it had been inside, and Vivi could easily attribute that to Mystery. 

But her blood ran cold. 

The mass of blackness that she saw in the sky now stood before the near glowing kitsune. Towering like a tree, and now that it’s closer, Vivi could see that it’s covered in feathers and torn fabric. The remains of what looked like a robe tied tightly around its waist. 

Her grip on the door tightens, a creak interrupting the somber silence. Mystery’s gaze shifts to her in an instant, and the figure pauses.

For a minute, none of them moved. As Vivi desperately racked her exhausted brain for an answer of what to do. God knows she didn’t want to add to the chaos that swarmed them. 

But when the figure turns, her hand immediately flies to the sword still bound to her hip. 

Except it turns, and a Man stares at her. His eyes weren’t hawk eyed, but full of a soft, gentle look- something that struck peace into her mind and body, so suddenly that it puts her on edge with how quickly she relaxed. Only urging her to grit her teeth tighter and grip the sword with every intention of slashing it across his chest.

_ Vivi.  _ Mystery shifts, sitting down, and his seven tails swish calmly. It did nothing to ease her mind, but Vivi could tell what it meant.

Calm down. It’s fine. 

Relax… 

Her shoulders slack the smallest bit, and she tries not to lose the determination in her eyes. “Who are you?” 

He turns entirely now, and Vivi could see his bare chest- covered in blackened feathers made him look much bigger than he really was, and how the robe was tucked firmly under the wings- sprouted directly from his hips. Under every feather was the hint of reds, purples and whites.  _ A Pippen Heux, a spiritual vulture. Able to drive out and eat the energy making up someones soul.  _

He was enormous, almost double her size.

Not that anything bigger than her had taken her down before, but the sight and the compelling aura boggled her. 

_ “Who, are you?” _

He takes a short breath, “Lewis, Lewis Pepper,” Vivi’s shoulders tighten again, swallowing tightly.  _ So this is what he is? _ Lewis lets out the smallest laugh, although it sounds dull and dry, “I would like to be called Lewis, by the way, but-” 

_ “What happened?” _ Vivi hisses. 

He flinches, taken aback by the animosity, before he sighs, “... I wish I could give you a definite answer. My dearest apologies-”

She yanks the sword out of its sheath, a flash of blue casting over the trees, and she stares directly at him, fury burning in her eyes, “Don’t give me that.”

Lewis doesn’t flinch again, his expression void of anything, “Understood. Then im sure you’re aware of the aforementioned curse- ‘ _ If the Prince were to fall in love, then he would become a beast and terrorize the world’.” _

Vivi furrows her eyebrows, wondering where exactly he was going with this. 

“The curse was false, in some ways.” Lewis breaths out a sigh, wincing the smallest bit and massaging his shoulder- which was damp and darker than the rest of him, “The prince wouldn’t become a beast upon split second attraction. In fact, before our ritual, he claimed that part of the curse wasn’t fulfilled.”

_ Like he would have told you that at all. _ Vivi scoffs, wondering how the citizens found out in the first place.

“From the events that transpired, it seemed to be triggered by mass hysteria. I'm assuming everyone was led to believe that would occur, when really their own fears triggered the chain of events.” His gaze sharpens, and Vivi stills, “Is that correct?” 

“... Yes. I was just patrolling when they all came outside.” She says, standing straighter and glancing at the sky for any of the demonic creatures, “And one- one woman collapsed into my arms after screaming out- that he did fall for someone.”  _ Cracking bone, gurgling on blood. _ “Then she turned, and everyone went with her.”

Lewis sighs, crossing his arms and wincing. 

“Just as I thought.” Lewis hums quietly, “I was in the castle when one of those creatures attacked. I wasn’t quick enough to get to Arthur in time.. The shock of it rendered me useless. Once again, I apologize for my inadequacy. If I had been a bit faster, he wouldn’t have been harmed in such a way.”

He was being genuine. Or she was too tired to stay suspicious. “Is that why you keep touching your shoulder?” 

Lewis pulls his jagged, talon- like claws away from said shoulder, only to reveal that the skin of his palm remained, if not a bit thicker now. She wouldn’t have been able to tell regardless. It was drenched in a deep red. 

He sighs heavily, and clenches his jaw to stop a groan of pain, “Yes. I must commend you, shooting me down was smart.” His tone betrays his words entirely, as well as the scowl on his face as he presses his palm against the wound once again. 

Pursing her lips, Vivi sheaths her sword, unsure what to say in response. 

“I couldn’t risk the Prince’s safety. Sorry, but I had to.” It wasn’t a decent apology, and she knew that. 

“Its fine.” 

Beside Lewis, Mystery huffs, watching her carefully. 

“But,” Lewis perks up, “Thank you, for doing what you could. For your bravery, I will-... I will do my best to protect you alongside the prince.” 

He laughs lowly, nodding, “Sure. Thank you.” 

“And.. because of that, Lewis, you may address me as Vivi.” She finally takes a step forward, sucking in her breath, before kneeling in front of him, “From this day forward, I will ensure your safety.” 

* * *

  
  


“You have it still, right?” The sky was filled with darkness, for as far as the eye could see.

“.. Yes..” Chloe couldn’t tell how long they had been walking, just that her feet were aching, and there were about a dozen shards burrowed in her arms.

Demons. They were everywhere. And they were clawing at her skin and trying to tear at her hair, only ceasing when Duet threw up their hand. In an instant, anything near them would disperse and run like spooked rabbits. 

And yet her own heart still thumped like one. Breathing ragged and tense as her mind dissolved into mush from exhaustion. From despair. 

She knew she should have spit in the face of this advisor, and allowed the guillotine to come down on her neck. But no, she accepted this life, and has seen more blood than she has ever wanted to in a hundred life times. 

And yet, even now, Duet simply walked in long strides, uncaring of the fact that their legs were drenched in red, and that there was no light besides their torch. It barely lit up the path before them. Casting a faint glow on the bark, stained blue with stark white leaves. Filled with twisted branches that looked like it was ready to hang people. Like hands ready to grab and stab through someone's torso. 

She takes a deep, harrowing breath “Where are we going?”

“We’ll be meeting with a friend.”

“What friend?”

“A kind woman who helped me figure what was truly at play.”

_ What does that even mean? _ Duet must have read her mind, because they turn and their eyes crinkle with a smile, “Long ago, A sorcerer placed the curse on the entire kingdom after slaying the entire royal family, and damning the kingdom from the golden age. Everyone knew of the deaths, and the curse placed on the prince- as baffling as it was. Except, there was a small misconception.”

She stares at the back of their head, her expression blanking.

“What are you talking about..?” 

“It wasn’t the prince who would turn, it was the people- upon learning that the prince was  _ in love. _ ”

Chloe freezes, her knees shaking as the words connect. And in that exact moment, all of the rage from before flares.

“So you-“

“Sacrificed the entire kingdom?” Duet sighs, their hands clasped together, “unfortunately, yes. It was far from noble, and the fates of those poor citizens are lost to the unknown- however, I believed that this event may have caused the one responsible to step forward.” 

Chloe stares at them, dumbfounded and for a moment, the trees around them loom  _ red. _

_ All of those people- _ “You- you shared the news I told you..? You- I didn’t have a choice-  _ are you telling me that this could have been avoided?” _

Duet continues, ignoring her entirely, “Arthur was gone. Nowhere to be found in the kingdom, so I believe that the perpetrator is still hiding.”  _ No one needed to die today, and yet they went- how did they tell anyone? How did it spread- _ “Or rather- they’re searching for Arthurs location in order to…” Duet pauses, glancing up to the sky and waiting. For what? Chloe cant tell, but god,  _ god did she want to grab them, and bash their skull on the rocks, bend the branches and let them suffocate and gasp for air as she sets the forest alight.  _

The thought almost has her giddy.  _ To finally exact revenge, to make this bastard pay for stealing her life, and thousands of others- _ but she didn’t let that smile stretch across her face, because as quickly as her thoughts fester, they come to a screeching halt. She didn’t know where she was anymore. She would have just trapped herself in its blazing glory, and be unable to help anyone in what remains of the kingdom. 

And, because she can now make out what Duet is looking at. She must have not seen it due to the darkness, but they were standing before two oddly shaped tree trunks, and following up the impossibly tall tree, Chloe finally saw it. 

Two, blood red eyes. Glowing maniacally down at them. And just beneath it, the light of Duets torch glimmers against jagged, yellow… teeth. 

_ A Jubokko. _

“Chloe, allow me to introduce you to  _ The White Forest.  _ Also known commonly by adventurers,  _ Shiromori. _ ”

Shiromori… 

How could she not know who she was. Chloe wanted to ask, eye eyebrows furrowed and her jaw straining from the scream ready to burst out of her throat.  _ She wiped out the entirety of the Y- _

Duet spins back to her, smiling gracefully, “It is a pleasure to meet you again.” 

**_“As it is mine,”_ ** Her voice was both gravely and raspy, and yet sweet as honey, matching the angular smile she wore so well, while rings of blood pulse in her eyes. If she had noticed Chloe trembling, she didn’t make a comment on it,  **_“Excellent work on following up on your end of the deal, Duet. The soldiers you sent my way were perfect for my garden,”_ ** Chloe’s stomach drops at her calmness, her long arms swinging up in a grand flourish to somewhere in the dark. 

“Why thank you, It was easy to decipher what needed to be done after receiving the eye of Emerald. I am forever grateful for your assistance.”

**_“However..”_ ** Shiromori sneers, and despite the face they faced a face full of bark and teeth, Duet didn’t flinch. 

“The prince is gone,” Duet answers truthfully, “And the one who slain the royal family so many years ago is still hidden. At best- they are long gone, and at worst, they’re searching for the Prince himself.” 

Shiromori tilts her head, the creak of limbs bending far more than they should made Chloes skin crawl with shivers,  **_“And you expect me to help you, is that so?”_ ** The mocking tone did nothing to Duet’s smug expression.

“Of course, but not without payment.”

**_“I’m listening.”_ **

Chloe’s heart stopped, glancing at them as her mind suddenly fires off in several directions.  _ No. No no no- did they bring me here to-  _

“The last of the Yukino clan is still alive,” Duet says, their voice soothingly quiet as they watch Shiromoris lights light up with excitement, “and I have every right to believe she’s with the Prince as we speak.”

**_“Is that right,”_ ** Shiromori chuckled,  **_“Well then, you must have something to lead me to her then, right?”_ **

Duet turns, and looks at her. A dark, disgusting gleam in their eye that made her shoulders shake. 

“Well, Chloe, may I see the feathers you gathered?” 

_ The feathers… What is so important about the feathers..?  _ Chloe couldn’t feel her tongue, as her hands shake. Reaching into her pocket, and pulling out a clump of bloody, tattered black feathers. Black, with stripes or red, purple, and white along one side. 

Her mouth opens, but before she could get a peep out, A large, barked claw snatches it from her hands.

Lips curling back into a snarling grin, the blood from previous victims highlighting her gums as she laughs. 

**_“Perfect..”_ ** Shiromori sings, the feather crushed in her grip, as light begins to pour from the ridges in her bark, before her claws explode with light, a shrill laugh filling the air as a bundle of flowers flourish out. A yellow sunflower, a purple rose with the same colorations of the feather, a spiky blue orchid, and a red and white lotus flower. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEy SO LIKE.   
> I, unfortunately, don't have any plans to continue this, due to the fact that I have like 80 things I wanna write and this is all I really plan to write! Whoops 
> 
> anyway, thank you for sticking around, I appreciate it immensely <3


End file.
